disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Lionheart
Mayor Leodore Lionheart is a character from the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. As his name suggests, he is the mayor of the eponymous city. Background Leadore Lionheart is the 52nd mayor of Zootopia, having served as a City Hall councillor, prior to being elected. As the head of the city, Lionheart serves as a mighty ruler, with one particular goal in mind: to ensure all mammals are given a chance to live their dreams, coining the phrase in which Judy Hopps lives by, "In Zootopia, anyone can be anything". To do so, Lionheart enacted the Mammal Inclusion Intuitive, had also enacted the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, an act which provides prey animals high-ranking opportunities to ensure equality among the predator and prey citizens.[http://visitzootopia.com/en_US/meetmayor Disney. Visit Zootopia: Meet Mayor Lionheart]. This was met with controversy, specifically with Chief Bogo, the head of Lionheart's police department, but even so, Lionheart was one of the few characters in the film to never show any sign of bigotry, instead judging mammals by their character, rather than their species, and was notably annoyed by those who did otherwise. Official Bio: :"Mayor Leodore Lionheart is the noble leader of Zootopia, who coined the city’s mantra that Judy Hopps lives by: 'In Zootopia, anyone can be anything.'"[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Personality Lionheart is a rather complex character. When first introduced, he appears to be a charming, level-headed leader. His will to ensure all mammals are treated equally within his city supports this, as his goals are primarily focused on keeping his citizens, and the city itself, safe. He was even willing to go to illegal lengths to achieve these goals, establishing that, despite his nobility, he is not devoid of negative traits. This is also seen with his treatment towards Bellwether, though he is not as abusive as he may seem. When with Lionheart, Bellwether appears to suffer from anxiety, somewhat, possibly due to her dislike for predators. As a result, she can often fumble, which annoys Lionheart, as the latter is intolerable of delays and incompetence. This can cause Lionheart to lash out, especially when dealing with multiple crises at once, making him seem cruel and cold towards his employees. Nevertheless, Lionheart at least makes attempts to keep his temper, and show compassion towards those who assist him. When barking for Bellwether to take care of other matters while he tends to something more important, he does so gruffly, but sympathetically adds "please" to his demands at the end, in response to his own roughness. Later on, Bellwether reveals that Lionheaet made an effort to actually get her a gift, though it was merely a mug labeled as "World's Greatest Dad" with the "Dad" bit scribbled and replaced with "Assistant Mayor" through a marker. More than anything, it seems Lionheart isn't the best in handling too much at once, and can be rather neglectful towards other needs as a result. Lionheart is also pompous, and tends to justify his negative traits by claiming them to have been done for the greater good. Though he is truthful in this regard, he notes such facts in a overtly charismatic manner, as a way to charm the public in order to keep his image reputable. Trivia *Mayor Lionheart's first name Leodore is a portmanteau of "Leo", which is Latin for lion, and "Theodore". *In the Latin American dubbing, he is named "Leonzalez"; a cross between León (Lion) and Gonzalez, Spanish surname for Gonzalo. Gallery Mayor-Lionheart-Zootopia.jpg Zootopia (film) 25.png Mayor Lionheart Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Mayor Lionheart presenting Judy Zootpia.jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Mayor Lionheart plush .jpg Zootopia Mug 2.png Mayor Lionheart Flatsie Plush.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg Zootopia Lionheart poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum variants.jpeg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. Zootopia Lionheart and Judy pose.jpg Zootopia-120.0 015.50 0001.jpg Zootopia_Angry_Lionhart.png References Category:Lions Category:Mayors Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Zootopia characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters